


Majesty & Might

by caleyedoscope



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Historical, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleyedoscope/pseuds/caleyedoscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu has survived countless attempts on his life since a very young age. Now Emperor, he’s been saved by a local slave—one that seems to know the Emperor’s own guards and friends intimately and seems familiar to Junsu, in some way. Everyone refuses to tell him why, so Junsu sets out to discover everything he can about the talented physician Changmin that seems to be more than he appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Majesty & Might

**Author's Note:**

> Written over the course of 2014 as a part of my New Year's Resolution to write a drabble a day. Originally posted in [this tag](http://caleyedoscope.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20majesty) on my LJ.

**Majesty and Might**

Junsu’s more than curious about the slave Yoochun had bought in the market. Normally, Yoochun buys them, and then after settling an amount of money for their freedom and establishing a place for them to work, shoos them away, not bothering with them again until years later, when they’ve paid their debt.

But this one seems different, and it isn’t just because he’d managed to save Junsu’s life a few weeks ago after he’d been poisoned. 

Junsu watches carefully, not wanting to disturb the workers by making his presence known, wondering if Yoochun knows something he isn’t telling. The slave certainly carries himself differently, skin a bit too perfect for someone coming out of the market, and it’s clear he’s trying to blend in with the rest of the slaves. 

Junsu turns to his guard. “Yunho, what did you say his name was?”

“Changmin, your majesty.”

Changmin. He’s tall, Junsu notes, and when the slave bends down to look at a young girl’s bruised knees, he reveals a beautiful smile. 

“He seems to know a lot about medicine,” Junsu muses.

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Is Jaejoong looking into his background?”

“He’s been working on it for several days.”

Junsu nods. “Good. I feel like I know him from somewhere but I can’t quite put my finger on it. If you can, have him sent to me after dinner. He saved my life, I think I ought to thank him for it.”

“As you wish, majesty.”

He throws another glance at the handsome slave, who’s dabbing at the bloody knees and cracking horrible jokes, and turns away, his heart hammering for some unknown reason. 

Junsu hopes Jaejoong finds something on the slave soon.

 

**Deception & Tea**

Junsu is sipping at his tea when Yunho announces his presence. “Enter.” He sets down his cup, body thrumming with excitement as Yunho bows, stepping aside to reveal the slave. He kneels, forehead touching the ground until Junsu tells him it’s okay to sit. “Look at me,” he orders.

He’s incredibly handsome, jawline sharp and his eyes even sharper. “What is your name?” Junsu asks, even though he already knows.

“Shim Changmin, your majesty.”

Junsu smiles. “Do you know why I asked to see you?”

“I saved your life.” At Yunho’s sharp inhale of breath, the slave adds on an honorific. 

But Junsu only laughs. “I like you. But yes. I wanted to say thank you for saving me. Jaejoong tells me you are not from my kingdom.”

The slave stiffens, almost imperceptibly, but Junsu is trained to recognize body language, and so he catches it. “No, your majesty, I am not from here.”

“I’ve only been over the mountains a few times, before I was crowned. It was beautiful.” From what he remembers, anyway. Junsu has nearly lost his life many times, the third or fourth attempt on his life having been when he was a teenager, a blow to his head driving many of his memories from his mind and leaving him with indistinct feelings and images of his youth.

Changmin swallows, and Junsu would have to be blind to miss the emotion behind those eyes. “It is, your majesty.”

“Do you miss it, Changmin?”

The slave seems surprised. “Yes.”

“You are honest,” Junsu nods, approvingly, “I like that in a person. Tell me, Changmin. Why did you save my life?”

He lets Changmin think a moment, and Junsu sips his tea, waiting.

“It was my tea,” Changmin finally says, “they—they poisoned the tea I made and if I didn’t save you I would have been implicated in your death.”

This is new information to Junsu and he glances at Yunho, who shrugs at him. Apparently he hadn’t known either. “Is that so? And how is it that a slave was making the emperor’s tea and not the kitchen staff?”

“I—I was making tea at the clinic in the village. Yoochun—I mean. Your guard happened to taste it and thought you might like it, so he escorted me here to brew you some.”

Junsu is going to have to have a talk with Yoochun.

“It was good, before I started coughing up blood. Perhaps I will have you make it again.”

Changmin lowers his eyes. “I would be honored.”

“Would you?” Junsu cocks his head. “You call my guard by his first name and even though you are a slave and not even of my country you are honored to serve me. It is more than perplexing.”

“Your guard has been very kind to me,” Changmin says, “and I only wish to make the best of my situation.”

Junsu had been hoping to find some answers to why Changmin seemed to familiar to him, why he would bother saving an emperor of an enemy country, but instead of figuring him out, Junsu finds that Changmin is even more of a puzzle. 

“That’s very commendable of you,” Junsu finally says. “I thank you for that. You may go. Perhaps some day soon I will see about having more of your tea.”

Changmin touches his forehead to the floor again, looking strangely sorrowful as he leaves. The emperor doesn’t waste a second.

“Yunho,” Junsu directs, “send Yoochun to me, please. Immediately.”

Yunho bows, shutting the door and escorting Changmin out.

Junsu’s tea is now too cool to enjoy completely, so he pushes it aside, chewing thoughtfully on his lip. The way Changmin had looked at him—like he was _sad_. Especially when Junsu had mentioned visiting the mountains when he’d been younger. But it had been Changmin’s homeland, so it only makes sense that the slave would be depressed when it is mentioned, correct? Junsu thinks so. 

The real conundrum here is Yoochun. Yoochun who is nice to the slave Changmin and hadn’t mentioned that fact to Junsu, to his _emperor_ , that he’d sworn to serve. It’s more than a little frustrating. 

He’ll have to speak with Changmin again, taste his tea. But for now, Yoochun will have to do.

Junsu sits back against his cushions and waits.

 

**Investigation**

Junsu’s watching Changmin while he works at the clinic again, Yoochun hovering at the slave’s elbow as he bandages his patients and gives them herbs for their maladies. “You are forbidden from telling anyone that I was here, especially Yoochun.”

“Yes, your majesty.” 

For once, Junsu wishes Yunho were not so good at keeping a straight face, desperate to know if Yunho is keeping secrets from him as well as Yoochun. But he lets it go for now, not sure he could handle the idea of all his aids plotting against him. He needs his brother to get back so he can start investigating secretly.

“Was he not forthcoming when you summoned him?”

“He was not,” Junsu confirms, the taste in his mouth souring as he remembers Yoochun’s refusal to speak of his affection for the young slave and the reason behind his doting. 

“You did not punish him?” Yunho sounds genuinely confused.

“Not yet,” Junsu confirms. He is too fond of Yoochun to have him tossed from the palace or sent to the prison for any amount of time. Technically, Junsu has no proof of him doing anything wrong, so even if he wanted to do that, he could not. “The trip to the summer palace next week—how are those preparations coming?”

“They are coming along well, your majesty. Would you like Jaejoong to give you an update?”

“Yes, and inform him I would like Changmin to accompany us as one of the palace physicians.”

Yunho’s awkward cough makes Junsu smile to himself. It’s the small victories he cherishes, truly. “Forgive me, your majesty, but as a slave—“

“You will do as you are told, General.”

“Yes, your majesty. My apologies.”

Junsu waves them away, eyes now on Yoochun. He watches Changmin like he wants to protect him—though not like he’s in love. They’re obviously friends, laughing and joking like they’ve known each other for years, and it frustrates Junsu. Nails bite into the soft skin of his palm as he watches, jaw clenching and he finally turns away, feeling betrayed. He doesn’t even care what the truth is anymore, he just wants to know it.

“Not a word,” Junsu orders Yunho again, finger in his face, and is only satisfied when Yunho bows low. “I want to see Changmin before we leave. Within the next few days.”

“I’ll send for him.”

They don’t speak at all in their walk back to the palace, slipping through a side door and back into Junsu’s quarters where he shucks his commoner’s garb and dons his royal robes. “Yunho?”

His guard bows low.

“I need you on my side.”

Yunho’s face is stoic as ever. “Your majesty, I am always with you. To the death. Is something worrying you about the physician?”

Worrying, no. Bothering, perhaps, flitting at the edge of Junsu’s mind, a thought he can’t quite grasp. “I merely want to try his tea,” he says instead, and leaves the conversation at that.

 

**Close Call**

After nearly being killed several dozen times, Junsu is strangely calm following the attack that leaves a knife buried deep in his arm. He can feel the blood oozing out around the metal and he refuses to look. He has no idea where the assassin ran, but Yoochun had been only a second behind him with the guard and Junsu decides to trust his friend and leave it to him. Yunho stays at Junsu’s side as always, supporting his weight, a strip from his clothing tied above the knife wound until a doctor can arrive.

Junsu doesn’t know what to think when it’s _Changmin_ , that Jaejoong fetches, looking pale with fear but ever so determined. “My savior,” Junsu breathes, and tries to sound in charge, “twice in one month. That has to be a record.”

“I wish it wasn’t, your majesty,” Changmin replies, and his sincerity makes Junsu smile.

He works quickly, more gentle than any physician that has ever treated Junsu, and the emperor is tempted to free him right then and there. But Junsu doesn’t know if Changmin will stay, and that Junsu wants him to remain in his court is strangely disturbing in ways he can’t quite explain. Junsu wishes he knew why.

Changmin lays Junsu back down on his cot, arranging what pillows they brought for the trip underneath his head and begins to wash Junsu’s skin with a cloth as the emperor is drenched with sweat. Junsu glares at Yunho when he tries to take the cloth from Changmin’s hands, and it sends the general scurrying out of the tent in haste. “Changmin-ah.”

“Yes, your majesty?”

“If I appointed you as a Royal Physician would you accept?”

Changmin’s hands freeze over Junsu’s exposed sternum. “You would want me…in the palace?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Junsu tilts his head to get a better view of Changmin’s face. He looks more hopeful than surprised and Junsu doesn’t know what to make of him. “Because you keep saving my life and I think having you around would be a wise decision.”

_And you intrigue me_ , Junsu thinks, _I want to get to know you and figure out what it is that Yoochun is hiding. What you’re both keeping from me. Why you seem to familiar._

“If that’s what your majesty wants, then I will accept.”

“I don’t want you anywhere unless it’s going to please you.” He would still be a slave, of course, and Junsu is sure Changmin is smart enough to figure that out on his own—otherwise Junsu would have specifically said he would be free. 

“Would I—might I still be able to visit the clinic?”

“If you’d like, yes.”

The slave is still wiping at his skin, now carefully maneuvering his injured arm out of his sleeves, baring Junsu’s skin to warm, sticky summer air. Dried blood is caked on him and although he could use a good scrubbing, Changmin’s swipes with the cloth are gentle. Junsu can see the outline of his muscles and veins with every shift in his stance, every time he rinses the cloth and twists it to get rid of excess water.

“I’ll do it,” he finally says, “that would be an incredible honor.”

“I’m glad.”

They can sort out the details later. Suspense ended, Junsu feels his eyelids weighing down. “Can I sleep, Changmin, or will that kill me?”

For a moment, the slave looks ready to laugh, but then the moment passes. “You are in no danger of that, your majesty. Please rest as you see fit. I am almost done.”

“Thank you for saving me. Once again.”

Maybe he dreams it, because he is so tired, and maybe he _wants_ to hear it, but a moment before he loses himself to sleep, he hears someone (Changmin, he thinks,) whisper, “Oh, Junsu. I will always save you.”

 

**Family**

Junsu’s in the middle of recording his thoughts for the day, when his brother is suddenly announced. He’s so excited he almost spills ink all over the floor. “Junho!”

His twin bows formally, forehead touching the floor and Junsu dismisses the guard with a wave of his hand. He knows all to well that half the court suspect Junho is behind all the attacks on Junsu’s life, but the king knows better. Junho had relinquished that right a long time ago and Junsu trusts him more than anyone else in the court.

Especially right now.

He leaps to his feet as soon as they alone, and embraces his twin, both of them laughing. Junho’s been guarding the border for a year now; it’s been so long since Junsu’s seen him. “How are you feeling? Jaejoong told me there was another attempt on your life.”

“Nothing out of ordinary, unfortunately. But I’m fine. Changmin patched me up wonderfully.”

“Changmin?”

“A slave with a skill for healing. Yoochun bought him. Come and sit, I’ve been meaning to ask you any way.”

His brother listens attentively as he always does, hands holding tightly onto Junsu’s as the strange story spills out, including all of his suspicions and frustrations with his advisors.

“I haven’t heard anything,” Junho says, “and that name doesn’t sound familiar. If they are keeping something from you, they are keeping it from me as well. But I’ll ask around while I’m here, see what I can find out. Maybe pay this handsome slave a visit myself.”

“ _Brother_!” Junsu hisses. He can feel himself blushing.

“Just because you did not say it, it does not mean you can hide your desire for him from me. I know you far too well for that. Regardless, though, I don’t think they mean you harm.” 

Definitely not Yunho and Jaejoong, and not Yoochun, despite his extremely suspicious behavior. Junsu trusts them and he isn’t going to misplace that trust over one man.

“I knew I could count on you to find some answers.”

They talk a little more, mostly of the border and the increasing number of bandits and smugglers that try to cross into their lands. It is two hours into the afternoon before Yunho lets himself back into the room and announces Changmin’s presence. “Your tea, majesty.”

Junsu had almost forgotten he’d asked for it daily. “Looks like you will meet him after all, brother.”

“He makes you _tea_?”

“Delicious tea, yes.”

Junsu watches Changmin’s face carefully as he is introduced, but the slave makes no show of recognizing Junho either by name or face. He bows lows, apologizing for only bringing one tea cup and it makes Junsu laugh. “Don’t worry, his visit surprised even me. I don’t really want to share it with him anyway, he’s not worthy.” Changmin’s lips quirk into a smile, even as he bows again, and it makes Junsu’s heart flutter.

“My brother tells me you’ve saved his life twice now,” Junho says, as Changmin offers Junsu his cup. He wishes their fingers could brush, but he knows that would not be tolerated. The royal body cannot be touched by a mere slave unless extenuating circumstances prevail (like possible death.) “I must extend my thanks. If he had died I would have to be king and that is the last thing I want.”

“All life is precious, your highness.”

“Indeed,” Junho says, eyebrow quirked. Junsu knows that look on his brother—he uses it when he thinks someone is lying to him. But now is not the time to ask. His brother is a fantastic investigator and he’ll get the answers Junsu seeks.

“Thank you, Changmin, it’s delicious as usual. You may go.”

“It’s my pleasure, your majesty.”

Several minutes after the door closes before Junho lets out a laugh, leaning over and patting Junsu on the head. “Oh, Junsu. You want him so bad.”

Junsu thinks about Changmin’s little smile, his pretty complexion and high cheekbones, the defined muscles hiding underneath his slave garments, and the king can only sigh. “I do. I really do.”

“Don’t worry,” Junho says, “I’m back now, and it’ll all be just fine. You’ll get your doctor slave, little brother, I promise.”

 

**The Queen**

The queen is a childhood friend of Junsu’s, a daughter of one of the ministers. She’s always been beautiful, intelligent, and so poised. Junsu loves her dearly and he trusts her, mostly because she’s known since they were young that he’s always preferred men. She’s a good queen, and he takes care of her, visits her often. He needs an heir after all.

“I’m going to give you a bit of advice,” Taeyeon tells him, “as your queen.”

She has her nose pressed into Junsu’s chest, both of them too tired to put their clothes back on, and he kisses the crown of her head. “Advice?”

“Mm. Because your performance is slipping.”

“Rude,” Junsu scoffs, because his performance does not _slip_. But he kisses her again, pulls her closer, because he always wants her advice. She’s usually right.

“The doctor. Changmin?”

“Changmin.”

“Normally I would say just ask him who he is. However, considering that it’s been a couple months and no one’s said anything, it must be a big deal. But he clearly wants to get close to you. Yoochun wants him close to you. They all do. So the logical conclusion is that he’s not dangerous. Yoochun trusts him, Jaejoong trusts him…that’s enough for me, even if they’re lying.”

“Me too,” Junsu admits, though it hurts to acknowledge his friends are keeping secrets.

“So then do the unexpected. Heavens know what those idiots are thinking. So just…tell him you’d really like to kiss him and see what his reaction is. Pretty sure there’s no way you can lose.”

“Unless he says no.”

Her skin is soft against his fingers, and he runs his thumb down the bumps of her spine as she whispers into his ear, “If he says no you’ll still have me. I’m definitely a win.”

His smile comes back and he tips her head up to get a good look at her face “You’re right. I’ll always have you.” She’s so beautiful staring back up at him and he feels the rest of his frustration melt away with her gentle kisses to his cheek, his nose, his mouth. “Very well. I shall do as my pretty queen suggests.”

 

**Risks**

Junsu’s heart is thundering in his ears. He almost misses Yunho announcing Changmin’s arrival, he’s so incredibly nervous, and his body is brimming with tension as he watches Changmin carry in his tray of tea, bowing before setting it on the low table. His fingers are beautiful, long an thin as they pour the tea into the cup and hand it over to Junsu. The king makes a point to brush his hands against Changmin, and he feels a tiny bit of hope as Changmin snatches them back, blushing.

“It’s delicious,” Junsu tells him.

“Thank you, your highness.”

Yunho opens the door, clearly expecting the king to dismiss the doctor as per usual, Changmin even arranging himself as if to stand, but Junsu stops them. “Yunho, will you please give us a few minutes of privacy?”

Surprise flits across both of their faces for a second, before Yunho exudes himself, sliding the door shut, his footsteps receding down the hallway to his usual post.

Junsu is so nervous, but he’s sure it’s nothing compared to how Changmin feels. The slave’s hands are shaking slightly, even as they ball into fists to rest on his thighs, his eyes trained to some spot on the floor. It’s a miracle the tea doesn’t spill over the side of the cup as Junsu sets it down.

The doctor will not easily break protocol, Junsu knows, so instead of asking Changmin to come closer, Junsu moves, shuffling off of his cushions and coming to stand in front of Changmin. His lack of reaction irritates Junsu, so he sits next to the doctor, scooting in close so Changmin has no option but to look right at Junsu’s face. 

“Is-is there something the matter?” His little stutter is adorable, and they’re far too close for Changmin’s blush to go unnoticed. His skin is far too smooth for a slave.

“Actually, there is,” Junsu says. “I’m quite frustrated. You see, I have this friend. Usually, he tells me everything and I trust him with my life. However, he’s recently been keeping something from me. He’s sneaking around, refusing to answer my questions, and it’s starting to anger me. Because there is something that I want and his secrets and lies are keeping me from it.”

Understanding flashes through Changmin’s face lightning quick before a mask slides into place. Junsu soldiers on before Changmin can say anything. “But, I talked to Taeyeon about it and she gave me some very good advice. I’m curious to see if you agree.”

“What—“ Changmin clears his throat, “what did her majesty say?”

“If I’ve trusted my friend so far there’s no reason for me to distrust him now, even if I am offended that he is keeping secrets. So I’m just going to ask for what I want anyway.”

He watches Changmin swallow, “Her…her majesty is wise.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

It’s only his years of training that keep Junsu’s hands from shaking as he rests them on top of Changmin’s fist, trailing them up his arms and back down before he has enough courage. “This isn’t an order,” he says quietly, hoping Changmin understands that Junsu doesn’t want to force anything, before leaning in, tilting his head up—but it’s Changmin that closes the distance. His hands frame Junsu’s face as he parts his mouth and loses himself in their kiss, only coming to his senses when they thunk loudly onto the floor, Changmin hovering over him. For a moment, he looks petrified, Junsu able to watch the realization of what he’d done creep across his face, so he loops arms around Changmin’s neck to hold him in place. “Will you spend tonight with me, Shim Changmin?”

He gives Changmin the most genuine smile he can muster, despite wanting to tear his clothing off, and it seems to do the trick. Changmin lifts him as he sits back up, arranging them both as best he can before lowering his eyes. “I will.”

“You are not to speak of this to anyone. I will send my brother to fetch you.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

Changmin turns his face into Junsu’s palm as it cups his cheek, fingers skating across the smooth skin of his cheek. “Good,” Junsu murmurs, feeling a little well of warmth spring back into his chest, “good.”

 

**Early Morning Hours**

Changmin is near ethereal. 

Junsu’s breath catches in his throat as he watches his brother escort the slave inside, both of them bowing. “Thank you, brother,” Junsu manages to keep his voice straight, even though his heart is pounding and it feels like if he takes too deep of a breath his lungs will explode.

“I’ll be back in the morning before you need to head into council,” Junho says.

Junsu nods.

And then they’re left alone, Junsu sitting calmly on the floor bedding and Changmin standing in the middle of the room, gaze downcast, both of them unsure of what to do—how to begin.

“Come here,” Junsu finally beckons, and smiles when Changmin walks forward immediately (eagerly.) “Sit comfortably,” Junsu urges, and Changmin does, crossing his legs as he relaxes in front of the king. 

But even like this, Changmin is taller, so Junsu has to go up onto his knees slightly so he can cup Changmin’s cheeks and hold his gaze. “Tonight, you will call me Junsu.”

“Junsu,” Changmin breathes, and the sound of his name sends shivers down Junsu’s spine. “ _Junsu_ ,” Changmin murmurs, and his hands find the small of Junsu’s back to hold him steady and his head tilts and he kisses the corner of Junsu’s lips, a little bashfully. Then brazenly, and somewhere in between that moment and the fusing of their mouths, Junsu gets his hands underneath Changmin’s clothes and Changmin’s lifting him up onto his lap and Junsu’s next coherent memory is of them naked, his hands trailing down Changmin’s gloriously muscled body and unable to believe his luck.

“So beautiful,” he murmurs, gasping a little as Changmin’s hands find his ass and squeeze.

“Come on,” Changmin urges, “Junsu, _please_.”

“So get in me then,” Junsu murmurs, grinning as it makes Changmin groan. 

Junsu had stashed a pot of oils earlier, and he reaches into his bedding as Changmin mouths at his neck, sliding it into his hands. He lets Changmin ease him onto his back, one hand slicking Junsu’s cock to distract him from the other pressing carefully into his body.

“This is not my first time, Changmin, hurry up.”

He wants to pretend like they have all the time in the world, _wants_ to have all the time in the world, but it’s late and Junho is coming early, and they barely have any time at all. 

It’s hard to ignore that Changmin seems to know exactly what Junsu likes. He bites at Junsu’s earlobe before Junsu can ask him, he mouths at his collarbones and threads their hands together, and it’s so overwhelming, a few tears slip out of the corners of Junsu’s eyes. Strangely enough, Junsu finds he knows where to touch Changmin to rile him up as well. It’s like muscle memory, hands automatically going places without Junsu have to think about it and it’s with a sense of calm and _correctness_ that they both ease each other into bliss.

Even Changmin’s cuddling is familiar to Junsu and he can’t keep it inside any longer.

“Changmin-ah?”

“Mm.”

“You _knew_ me.”

He means in terms of sex, initially, but when Changmin pulls away to look at him, hands stroking back his hair, an inscrutable expression on his face, Junsu decides he can expand his meaning. “You _know_ me.”

“I know you,” Changmin nods.

“How?”

Changmin looks so incredibly conflicted.

“Please, Changmin. You’re so familiar to me and no one will tell me why. I don’t like that people are keeping secrets when it has to do with my past I don’t—I want to know. I want to remember. You seem to precious and I don’t understand why I lost you. Who are you, Shim Changmin?”

“A little more than a slave,” Changmin finally admits.

“Then what? When did I know you?”

“When we were younger. Before your head was nearly smashed into itself. I was—I was a doctor in training then, and you came to visit the kingdom.”

“And—and we got along well?”

Changmin laughs. “Really well.”

“Well like we are now?” Junsu asks, petting Changmin’s bare ass.

“Exactly like we are now. You—do you really want to know?”

“Yes. Because it seems like I won’t ever remember.”

Changmin’s fingers come up to Junsu’s head, tracing over the place where he’d been hit. There are scars there, underneath his hair. “There was a time I hoped you would remember. But now—I don’t think you ever will. So I’ll tell you.”

“Everything?”

Changmin’s leans in, kisses Junsu’s mouth in a strangely chaste way considering what they’d just done. “Everything.”

 

[rewind] **Sprain**

(Instead of Changmin just talking and explaining, I’m going to have like…flashback scenes. Much more interesting that way. Will be labeled [rewind] for clarity)

 

Changmin’s busy sorting herbs when he hears the commotion outside. It’s an excited sort of curious, rather than a frightened one, so he puts his basket aside and heads out doors. His father’s clinic is a large one, several buildings in the facility and if he can hear people this close, it means someone’s coming up the path.

He’s not sure what to expect, but it certainly is not a contingent of important looking men. “Can I help you?”

“We were told there’s a doctor here who might be able to help.”

“My father is away at the moment, but I can certainly help you in his stead. Is one of you hurt?”

The men step aside and a boy (perhaps his own age, maybe a few years older,) dressed in expensive silks comes forward, held up by what is clearly a personal guard. They look terribly familiar, but Changmin can’t place the faces for the life of him. Even so, the boy is really cute, his smile so incredibly pretty.

“He hurt his ankle.”

Changmin nods, gesturing with his hand, “Come inside. I’ll take a look at it.”

The guards barrel forward, poking their noses in all the rooms before deeming it safe, and that makes it painfully obvious that this boy is someone very important. “I’m not hiding any assassins in my closet,” Changmin snarks. The men look ready to chop his head off, but to Changmin’s surprise the boy laughs, even as he’s half carried inside.

“I’m glad,” he says. 

Changmin ushers them to a straw mat and sits cross-legged in front of the boy, gingerly taking off his foot ware and pushing the silk up to reveal his bare foot and part of his leg. It’s swollen and bruising, but it doesn’t look bad enough to be broken. Carefully, he feels it out with his fingers, apologizing as the boy hisses and whimpers in pain. 

“It’s just sprained,” he finally concludes, “but you’ll have to keep off of it for awhile. I have some herbs that should help and I’ll wrap it for you.”

“You’ll _what_?” one of the guards asks. He doesn’t look much older than Changmin and honestly his tone of voice is insulting.

Changmin rolls his eyes. He spends a few minutes making a poultice, huffing when the guards pokes his fingers in it before letting Changmin near the boy again.

“What’s your name?” he asks, as he slathers it onto the ankle.

“That’s none of your concern,” the guard growls.

“Yoochun,” the boy chides, “Be nice. It’s Junsu,” the boy says, smiling again. Changmin thinks he could stare at that smile for the rest of his life and be happy. “What’s yours?”

“Shim. Shim Changmin.”

He reaches for a length of cloth before wrapping it firmly around the ankle, blocking out another whimper. He sews a few stitches in the cloth so it holds. “There. How does that feel?”

“Much better.”

“You’ll have to change it in a few days. Any healer should be able to do that.”

“But—I could come back here, right?”

Changmin’s heart flutters and he tries not to look too pleased. “Yes. You can.”

Junsu’s grin is back and Changmin’s heart almost stops. “Good. Yoochun, pay him generously.”

Changmin accepts the coin, watching with a careful eye as the guards help him stand, keeping his weight off the injury. “Thank you, Shim Changmin. We’ll be going.”

As they leave, Changmin finds himself hoping that Junsu will indeed come back for his ankle to be wrapped. He would really like to see him again.

 

[rewind] **We Meet Again**

Changmin’s washing strips of cloth when there’s sounds of a commotion in the front yard. He’s more than happy to put aside laundry and investigate, trudging through the clinic to find the boy from a few days ago and his guard. Changmin’s father is standing in front of them, his face exasperated.

“Changmin!” It’s Junsu that spots him first, grin bright and happy. Changmin returns it without even thinking and only schools his features when he notices that his father is gaping in surprise. “I knew you’d be here.”

“No where else to be,” Changmin manages, a little dazed because the boy is in front of him in a second, smile still a mile wide and smelling far too nice to be anything but noble. The question is, what _kind_ of noble? By the way the guard is giving him the evil eye, Changmin thinks it’s the Very Powerful sort of noble. The kind that would be able to cut off Changmin’s head and get away with it. “How is my lord’s ankle?”

His father gives Changmin an incredulous look. Understandable, considering Changmin might have forgotten to mention the little lord’s visit.

“Better,” Junsu laughs, and Changmin wouldn’t have thought it possible but his smile becomes even brighter. “I was hoping you could rewrap it for me!”

Changmin doesn’t think the process will be quite as exciting as the lord is making it out to be, but he nods and allows the guard to duck into the clinic first. As expected he finds nothing and comes back out to help the little lord inside.

Junsu’s clearly been walking on his foot, but it does look better than the first time Changmin had seen it. He tries to keep his hands steady as he washes Junsu’s skin; it’s a beautiful color.

“Do you always stay here in the clinic? Do you go out into the village?”

“I do sometimes, yes.” 

Junsu’s eyes light up and as Changmin applies the salve and wraps his ankle again, the lord starts to talk about all the wonderful things he’s seen in his travels, the beaches and the mountains and how all the villagers are so nice to him. It’s like he’s been stuck in a house his entire life and he can’t believe that things like trees exist. It’s absolutely ridiculous but Changmin finds himself enchanted all the same. He can’t explain it.

“What are you doing in a few days?”

Changmin blinks. “Um. Working. Most likely.” He doesn’t ever do anything else.

“So if I came by to take you out to my favorite places, would you come with me?”

“My lord,” his guard starts, “that’s really not—“

“No one asked for your opinion, Yoochun. Be quiet.”

“I—I guess? So long as my father doesn’t need me.”

“Excellent. I’ll come and get you.”

Yoochun’s face is stony and Changmin can almost see the lecture brewing in his mind, but Junsu looks serious about his request, serious and so incredibly pleased that Changmin would want to spend some time with him. “I’ll look forward to it,” Changmin says, bowing his head a little, and realizing with a little flip in his stomach, that actually, he really is.

 

[rewind] **Starlight**

Changmin’s not sure how it happened, but half way into some gardens Changmin’s never been allowed to see in his entire life (and never will be again,) Junsu had gone up on his one good foot and kissed the corner of Changmin’s mouth, shyly. 

“You don’t mind, right?” Junsu says, and the blush spilling across his cheeks is the most adorable thing Changmin’s ever seen. “Can I do it again?”

“So long as you fix your aim,” Changmin breathes. He can’t even believe it, because he knows nothing about this boy except that he smiles like he’s the sun itself. He’s happy and bright and so warm when Changmin slides a hand across the small of his back and pulls him closer so he can kiss this strange boy properly.

Junsu kisses him back and there’s stars in the sky and moonlight and Changmin’s dazzled, sparks flying down to his toes and bouncing against Junsu’s delighted laugh.

Changmin wants to do this forever.

 

[rewind] **Secrets**

“I have something to tell you,” Junsu confesses. 

Changmin has him wrapped up in his arms, sweat cooling on their skin, and he still can’t quite believe it. Their kisses had gone from sweet to passionate and one thing led to another and now they’re here. Changmin’s bed isn’t the most comfortable in the world, but sharing it with Junsu makes up for that. They barely fit, their legs tangled with Junsu basically laying on top of Changmin and it’s a tad bit difficult to breathe but it’s perfect. Lying with Junsu in the afterglow of their passion is perfect.

“You have to swear not to mention it in front of Yoochun or I’ll be in so much trouble.”

“I won’t,” Changmin promises.

“So, I have guards,” Junsu starts.

“Irritating guards.”

“Not completely! He likes you, I swear!”

Changmin thinks he knows where this discussion is going. “So you’re what? Telling me that you’re a noble? I already figured as much. Which house are you?”

It’s serious, probably very high up, because Junsu wriggles, swinging up right and Changmin follows, wrapping Junsu in a robe because if they continue to talk naked it won’t last long at all. Junsu’s beautiful all over and it’s very distracting. He takes Junsu’s hand, squeezing it.

“I’m not—I’m not from here.”

Changmin blinks.

“I’m—my last name is Kim.”

For a moment, Changmin’s breath freezes in his lungs. The Kim family does not have lineage in this country. There is no one with that family name any around here, they’re only in the country across the mountains. Changmin has been fraternizing with the enemy. “Are you a spy?”

“What? No! I’m not—no!”

“Then what? Why is a Kim Lord traveling across the mountains?” Changmin knows he should feel sick, he should not be thinking about the softness of Junsu’s skin as he wraps his arms around him or the way he looks so sad, so guilty, for keeping whatever secret this is.

“I’m not a Lord. I’m—a.” He huffs. “Promise you’ll still kiss me.”

He can’t imagine anything that would keep him from kissing Junsu.

“I’m a prince.”

It takes a moment to sink in and then Changmin feels his mouth drop and he tries to pull away, purely out of shock, but Junsu holds him in place. “You’re—“

“Kim Junsu, Crown Prince.”

“I thought—I thought your brother—no wait I mean. Oh gods, I was so rude to you. I just _slept_ with you.”

Junsu’s kiss takes him by surprise, and he’s so shocked his head thunks against the wall and Junsu holds him steady. “I wanted to do this. I want you. What I didn’t want is to lie. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you right away but I hope—I hope you understand why.”

A prince. Junsu is a prince and Changmin has been kissing him and _touching_ him. He can hardly believe it. But yet—Yoochun’s hesitance with him makes sense, the constant guarding. Changmin releases a shaky breath. “I understand,” he murmurs. “I—but.”

“I don’t want anything to change. I want you to kiss me and I want you to still just call me Junsu and I want you to tease me. I just—I wanted to be honest. Since you’ve only ever been honest. You just can’t tell anyone. Not even your father.”

“I won’t. I understand, I—I see why you kept it a secret. But I don’t—why are you here? Shouldn’t you have a room in the palace if you’re visiting and more guards and—why are you _here_?”

For a split second, Junsu looks like he isn’t going to say anything. “This is top secret. I probably shouldn’t tell you since we’re on opposite sides.” Changmin gives him a look.“Fine. It’s just—we’re supposed to be negotiating. Your king cut off our trade routes and threatened to keep it that way. So my father sent me to talk to him except—he wouldn’t give me audience. I tried for days before palace guards threw us out. So we traveled here and I sprained my ankle on the road because of our haste to get away.”

“Why are you still here, then?”

“Because I keep sending him letters every day in hopes he’ll listen. My kingdom needs those routes open, there’s no other option. If I can’t talk him into doing it soon, then it will be war. And Changmin—we will crush him. Our army is twice his size and three times as advanced. It doesn’t make sense that he’d hold out on us like this. So I’m trying to figure out why he won’t listen. I don’t want a war.”

“No one does.” 

Changmin’s voice sounds hollow even to him, because it seems like that’s exactly what the king wants, ridiculous as it seems.

“You can’t say anything.”

“I won’t. Just promise me if you sweep in with your army I won’t die.”

“I’ll save you first,” Junsu swears, “I promise. No harm will come to you whatsoever.”

 

[rewind] **Turning Point**

Junsu comes by every other day, either to take Changmin out into the countryside or sit and watch him as he treats patients, conversing with them as Changmin wraps their wounds or holding their hands while Changmin sets their bones. Their nights they spend together, though always at the clinic, Changmin’s mouth on Junsu or his cock up his ass and it’s more than fantastic.

It doesn’t even matter anymore that Junsu’s a prince or that’s he’s here on a mission. 

It’s nice to have company, and after awhile, Yoochun seems to relax, showing hesitant smiles, and Changmin thinks he can get used to this. 

He should of known it wouldn’t last.

He’s dreaming, Junsu’s smiles and kisses invading every part of his subconscious, when a commotion from outside startles him awake, his father’s voice barking orders making him throw the covers back and slip on a robe.

Changmin almost throws up. It’s Junsu, that much is obvious, but only because Yoochun and another guard are hovering over him and the one Changmin doesn’t recognize has his sword drawn. There’s blood everywhere, dripping from Yoochun, covering Junsu’s clothing—Changmin can’t see his head but he can imagine. Head wounds bleed profusely.

“Changmin, tend to the others,” he father says, “so long as you’re up. Do not look over here.”

“Yes, father.”

“I’m fine where I am,” Yoochun hisses.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Changmin is surprised that his voice doesn’t tremble, that his hand if steady when he latches onto Yoochun’s shoulder and makes him sit down. “What good are you to him injured?”

Yoochun shuts up.

His arm is cut up badly, and he’d managed to stop it temporarily but as soon as Changmin starts to loosen the bindings it begins again, albeit slower. Still, it’s fixable, and he doesn’t think he’s ever worked faster in his life. “What happened?” Changmin asks, and is grateful that Yoochun no longer sees him as a threat.

“Ambush,” Yoochun mutters, “bandits. It was—bad.”

His father doesn’t know Junsu’s true identity, so Changmin is very careful with his words when he comments, “That’s odd. We don’t have a lot of bandits in this area; it’s generally too poor.” By the fire in Yoochun’s eyes, the guard seems to have gotten the message: this attack could not have been by chance. “You’re safe here,” Changmin continues, and hopes they really are.

He doesn’t know what his father is doing with Junsu, or how terrible his wounds are, but it’s hours before he’s done, half of Junsu’s head swathed in bandages and smelling strongly of herbs. “If he wakes up, it will be a miracle,” Changmin’s father admits, “I’m sorry this is all that I can do.”

“You’ve done plenty,” Yoochun’s assures him, “thank you.”

“Go to bed, father. I’ll watch over him for the night.”

Yoochun and Changmin sit in silence for hours, Yoochun with his eyes closed but his ears open, and Changmin, with one eye on the bandages and one eye on Junsu’s breathing. Both remain unchanged throughout the night and in the morning, when his father pronounces Junsu past the difficult part, Changmin has never been so relieved in his life.

“It isn’t over yet,” Yoochun comments idly.

“I know,” Changmin responds, and grips Junsu’s hand even tighter. He tries not to think about how once Junsu wakes, he’ll leave and Changmin will probably never see him again.

 

[rewind] **Loss**

Changmin think he’ll remember this moment forever: Junsu’s eyes blinking blearily, unfocused, but awake. Aware. His pulse is racing underneath Changmin’s fingertips but it’s steady, not palpitating, and strong. Changmin’s father pushes him away before he can speak to Junsu, and Yoochun crowds in close, speaking low and quiet as Junsu whispers back.

It doesn’t take long for Changmin to realize that something is wrong. Yoochun keeps throwing him worried glances and after several minutes he leaves Junsu’s side to pull Changmin into another room. “What’s wrong?”

“He doesn’t—he doesn’t know where he is.”

“That’s understandable, he’s had a huge trauma.”

“No, Changmin, you don’t understand. He thinks we’re back in our kingdom. He’s asking for his brother, but Junho’s across the sea. Junho _left_ a year ago. Junsu doesn’t—he doesn’t realize what’s going on, he doesn’t _remember_ Changmin. He doesn’t remember coming over here, he doesn’t remember anything. He doesn’t remember _you_.”

Changmin can feel the blood draining from his face and his knees are going weak but he refuses to stumble, refuses to lose his footing. 

“Changmin?”

“How—what? He hasn’t even seen me how do you know that. I need to talk with him I need to—“

“No, Changmin don’t—“

But Changmin’s good at evading people’s hands. He spins on his feet and is back beside Junsu in a flash. The prince’s eyes are unfocused, even as he looks up at Changmin’s face. Changmin’s takes his hand, holds it even as his father tells him to let go. “Junsu, Junsu do you recognize me? It’s Changmin, remember? I fixed your ankle and you kept coming back to bother me. It’s _me_ Junsu. You kissed me in the gardens and we told each other secrets. Please, Junsu.”

“Where is Yoochun?” Junsu croaks, and he pulls away from Changmin, takes his hand back, “I don’t know you, where is Yoochun. I want my guard, now, _get away from me._ ”

“Please, Junsu.”

He can feel the emotions coming, he feels so desperate, so upset. Junsu is everything he wanted. He’d never loved anyone like he had loved Junsu and he doesn’t want to have to do that all over again. He wants _his_ Junsu. Still, Yoochun pulls him away, pushing him towards his father and Changmin has to watch as Yoochun bends over Junsu and whispers in his ear.

“It’s not fair,” Changmin whispers, “it’s not.”

“I know,” His father says.

“No you don’t,” Changmin shakes his head, “you really don’t.”

He leaves before anyone can see his tears.

 

[rewind] **Alone**

Changmin stays away as much as he can the next few days as Junsu heals. Yoochun tells him there’s no change in Junsu’s memory, and so Changmin lets it be. He tells himself these sorts of injuries take time to heal, and maybe in a few weeks or a few months, Junsu will remember.

The problem is that he’s leaving. Yoochun confides that he’s pretty sure this was an attack set up by the king, and as far as Junsu’s father is concerned, they’re now at war with this country. “We have to get out of here as soon as possible. I’m sorry, Changmin, but Junsu’s memory will have to wait.”

As much as Changmin wants Junsu to remember, Changmin wants him to be safe even more. Changmin understands that Junsu is no longer here. He has to return to his own country. “I know,” he says. If anything, this turn of events has finally forged a tentative friendship between Changmin and Yoochun, and the healer is glad of it. “You’re not so bad after all.”

“I’ll write,” Yoochun promises, “and if we do invade I’ll try to warn you so you can get to safety.”

“Thank you. Take—take care of him for me.”

“I’ve taken care of him longer than you,” Yoochun teases, but he nods anyway. “Don’t give up yet. You won him over once. Given time, I’m sure you can do it again. Just—after this mess is sorted out. It shouldn’t be long.”

It could be years. Wars can last a lifetime, and Changmin real hopes this one won’t. “Be safe.”

Yoochun gives him a hug, and it’s warm and wonderful—Changmin’s not sure how he lived without them all this time. “We will.”

 

[rewind] **The Cruelty of Men**

Changmin wallows. News from the other kingdom is surprisingly quiet, and there are no whispers of war. But Changmin is more than positive the king from across the mountains will not let this slide. Changmin knows he wouldn’t, were it his son that had been attacked. 

Sure enough, it comes, though almost a year later. There is no warning, either from the government itself or Yoochun, for whatever reason.

Changmin is sleeping when screaming and wailing outside of the house wakes him. He’s only just managed to slip clothes on his body when his father is yelling for him to come and help.

The clinic is a disaster. People are spilling out of every corner, bleeding and dying, far too many for two healers to manage. Still, he tries his best, fixing those that he knows have a chance and leaving those that are dying to die. Changmin _hates_ war. He hates not being able to do something, hates that people have to put their lives on the line for things they probably don’t believe.

The days are endless, Changmin knowing nothing but blood and severed limbs, the smell of herbs and smoke thick in the air. Even so, he knows this isn’t the worst of it, most of these patients overflow from the clinics in the capital that had to turn them away.

It has to end soon, he thinks, there must be an end in sight.

But it’s another month before they get word of the king’s surrender. Changmin is so relieved, he crawls into bed and sobs through the night, finally falling asleep just as the sun starts to rise. 

But he gets no relief.

Rough hands wake him not even an hour later, hauling him roughly from the bed, pulling at his hair and tossing him to the ground outside the clinic. There’s a sword held to his neck and he finally comprehends the situation, feeling panicked because Yoochun was supposed to rescue him. Yoochun was supposed to save him from this.

There are still patients recovering in beds. Changmin feels like throwing up as he watches, guards pulling the more able bodied ones to their feet and slaughtering the ones that can’t stand. It’s horrific, it’s cruel, and Changmin wants to blame Junsu, blame Yoochun, but he can’t. He _can’t_.

And then they find his father. Changmin doesn’t know why they’re doing this, can’t understand why this would make sense to them, and he screams, tries to reason, but still—still, they make his father kneel and take his head in one swift stroke.

Changmin passes out.

 

[rewind] **Slave**

Changmin is a slave in Junsu’s kingdom for many years.

Thankfully, during an auction, they mention his prowess with medicine, and so Changmin is bought by a doctor instead of someone looking for help in his fields or by someone looking for a warm bed. Even if he has nothing, Changmin is happy to help those in need, happy to to be doing something important, something that would make his father proud. He’s filled out in the years he’s been away. He’s grown, gained muscle through his work, and he takes care of himself as best he can, considering his status. He looks good.

He’s sold to another doctor once the one who originally purchases him dies, and Changmin finds himself closer than ever to the palace. He hasn’t given up hope that someone will find him. He won’t ever. He treats his patients and trusts that the heavens will eventually guide the right people to him. He even gets permission to visit the temples to pray, his master quite a man of faith himself and more than happy to allow his slave that same grace.

He is not disappointed.

It happens towards the end of the day, almost the same way it did the first time. The difference is that instead of Junsu coming through the doors, it’s just Yoochun.

Changmin is busy crushing herbs and making elixirs when his master calls for him to help the soldier in the courtyard of the clinic. He doesn’t think anything of it, soldiers coming in quite often to get their wounds treated, especially if they’re ones from drunken fights that could get them in trouble if their superiors knew of them. Still, when he catches sight of Yoochun cradling his wrist, Changmin’s eyes water and his breath catches.

“Changmin?”

His name tears him from his stupor and he hushes Yoochun, sure that if his master knew Yoochun was familiar, that would be the end of any chance they might have. He gestures for Yoochun to follow him and he shuts them inside a room, the door barely closing before Changmin’s arms are around him tight and they’re both trying very hard not to cry.

“You’re alive! I’ve been searching ever since—I went back to the clinic and it was totally destroyed. I saw bodies and your father I thought—but you weren’t there. So I looked and tried to follow your trail. I was about ready to give up hope.”

“Can’t kill me that easily.”

“I’m so sorry. I tried to get to you—and your father. I’m so sorry, Changmin. That wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“That’s war.” 

The apology means a lot to Changmin thought, and he smiles to make sure he understands that. “How’s Junsu?”

“No memory of you,” Yoochun says, “I’m sorry.”

“I wasn’t expecting that. I’m glad he’s still alive. Why are you here? Your wrist?”

They catch up as Changmin examines Yoochun’s wrist carefully, applying herbs and wrapping it tight.

“Do you think if Junsu sees you it might help to jog his memory? He’s been so—sad lately. He needs something, someone to make him happy. Becoming emperor has really stressed him out. I really—I miss the Junsu that existed when he knew you.”

“I would like to see him.”

“I can’t free you,” Yoochun says, “but I can at least purchase you and get you closer to the palace. Maybe get you a place in one of the clinics. Slowly start to insert you back into Junsu’s life.”

It’s a long shot, but certainly worth a try. And Changmin can’t say he’d hate getting out of here. Having Yoochun around would make being a slave much more bearable.

“It will take me a couple days,” Yoochun says, “hang in there until then.”

For the first time in years, Changmin goes to sleep nurturing a tiny seed of hope.

 

[rewind] **Imagined**

The first time Changmin sees Junsu again is not ideal. It’s not at all how he pictured their reunion, even with Junsu not remembering him. 

Changmin was just supposed to make Junsu tea, use the familiar taste to hopefully strike a chord in his memory, but of course, fate works against them and here Junsu is, lying deathly pale on the floor, poisoned by Changmin’s tea (or rather, something in it,) and about to die. Again.

Changmin hopes it isn’t a pattern.

He wastes no time dropping to knees and putting his hands on Junsu’s body, ignoring the sword that’s drawn by Junsu’s guard and put to his throat. 

“Yunho, he’s here to help.”

“He is touching the king’s royal body.”

“He’s the only one that can heal him, remove your sword. That’s an order.”

The sword stays for awhile longer, but Changmin blocks the arguing out, focused on Junsu and thanking the gods in heaven that he recognizes these symptoms and this is something he can cure. 

It takes hours, but it’s better than Junsu dying (anything is better than Junsu dying,) and Changmin is relieved when the king makes it through the night. Changmin can barely stand, exhausted from his vigilance, and Yoochun has to keep a hold on his arm so he can walk. 

“I’ll make sure he knows the name of the doctor that saved him. Hopefully it will pique his curiosity.”

It not really how he had wanted this to go, but all things considered, it could have been worse. It has been worse.

At the clinic, Yoochun gives an order that Changmin is to rest and not be disturbed, and he even tucks Changmin into his bed. “Soon,” he promises, “he’ll remember you soon.”

Changmin falls asleep with Yoochun’s hand on his head, dreaming of Junsu’s kisses and a life they’ll never have.

 

**Back to the Present**

Junsu was so quiet throughout all of Changmin’s tale, pleased to just cuddle up against him as he told his story, spoke of things and events that Junsu cannot for the life of him remember. It’s still dark when Changmin finishes, but Junsu knows the sun will be up soon and Junho will be coming back to fetch Changmin away before anyone knows.

“I’m sorry,” Junsu whispers, “I’m sorry I can’t remember any of that. I—I vaguely remembering leaving your land, I remember coming home and my father being furious that I had been attacked. But that’s all. I wish I could remember. I wish I knew you I wish—“

Junsu wishes so many things.

“You believe me?” Changmin asks.

“I do. It feels—right. But it’s—this is so unfair for you. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be. Whether you remember or not doesn’t matter. You want me now, even though you know nothing of our past, and that counts. That’s good enough for me. Am I good enough for you?”

Junsu cups Changmin’s cheek, pressing forward to press a kiss against his mouth. “You are. Shim Changmin, you are perfect for me.”

 

**End of the Road**

Junsu feels as though he has to give Yoochun a little grief. He cannot be mad at Changmin (since he’d wanted to charge up to the palace and tell him everything the second he arrived,) but Yoochun is another story (he’d been the one to insist on keeping it a secret.)

“He isn’t going to be happy I told you,” Changmin had said, “he really wanted you to remember on your own.”

“But you said I wasn’t going to recall anything at this point.”

Changmin had cupped Junsu cheeks, so incredibly gentle. “You won’t. I’m so sorry, Junsu, but I do not think you will ever remember.”

So Yoochun is going to be put on the spot, Junsu thinks, and is going answer for this. He doesn’t like that Yoochun kept Changmin from telling him the truth.

Junsu’s not the best actor. But as king he knows when to be angry and knows how to keep a poker face in order to get people to think certain things.

He keeps his face stony cold as Yoochun comes into his chambers. He hadn’t been sure about Changmin staying in the room but it does seem like it was a good idea as soon as Yoochun lays eyes on him, his face draining of blood.

Changmin had insisted on bowing, hands and face pressed to the floor (“Otherwise I’ll laugh, Junsu!) and Junsu has a hand wound tight in Changmin’s hair for appearance’s sake (also, it feels really nice.)

“Sit,” Junsu directs, and watches with a smug sort of satisfaction as Yoochun chooses to kneel instead. “What have you been doing, Yoochun?”

“Excuse me?”

“Where have you been?”

“The—on watch for the night, your majesty.” Yoochun looks positively petrified. He sends these furtive glances every other second to where Changmin is still bent over and it’s clear he’s trying to work out what had happened.

Junsu tightens his fingers, pleased when Changmin’s breath catches the tiniest bit. He’ll need to remember that for later.

“I do not think you were doing a very good job, Yoochun.”

“I—your majesty, I don’t—what?”

Yoochun’s cute when he panics. Junsu thinks maybe he understands a little of what Jaejoong sees in him. 

But only a little.

“Guess who came into my chambers last night.”

Yoochun’s eyes dart to Changmin.

“Guess who kissed me. Guess who told me this unbelievably ludicrous story of a childhood that I cannot remember.”

“I’m sorry, please don’t be so upset, your majesty, I’m so—“

“How dare you.”

Yoochun’s flinch is a little difficult to bear—though not entirely. Junsu really is upset, after all. 

“How dare you lie to me, Park Yoochun. How dare you keep this from me! How dare you wrangle Jaejoong into keeping this from me, how dare you lie to Yunho and keep Changmin away! I’m so upset.”

Yoochun’s tears very nearly break Junsu’s heart. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that I—wait. What?”

“I’m upset that you kept him from me. I’m contemplating which punishment would be harshest.” 

The tears have stopped. Junsu watches as Yoochun looks from the bedding on the floor, in clear disarray, to the minuscule smile of Changmin’s face that can no longer be hidden, and then back to Junsu who is rapidly losing his composure.

“Oh,” Yoochun breathes “you believe him. You kissed! You _slept_ together.” 

And then the tears are back, except that they are happy tears and Yoochun launches himself at Junsu, wrapping his arms around him tight and sobbing onto his shoulder. “You love him!”

Changmin is sitting back up, laughing outright now, and Junsu fumes.

“Park Yoochun! I’m mad! I’m angry with you!”

“That’s fine,” Yoochun murmurs, “it’s really, really fine. As long as you’re happy with him.”

 

**Final**

Hours pass and Junsu pays Changmin’s slave debt, appointing him as a permanent Royal Physician. Days pass, and Changmin spends his nights with Junsu, reacquainting their bodies. Days pass, and Taeyeon and Changmin get along really well, and Yunho finally warms up to Changmin after he learns the story.

Months pass and Junsu still doesn’t remember anything.

But that’s fine.

“I was a little sad,” Junsu admits, as Changmin wipes down their sweaty bodies, getting a little distracted part way through by Junsu’s mouth. “But I’m better now. I love you regardless of a past I can’t remember. We had a happy ending, that’s what matters.”

“I hope we aren’t ending,” Changmin murmurs, lips against Junsu collarbone, sliding blankets over them both.

Junsu pokes him. “You know what I mean.”

The kissing becomes less of a distraction and more of a primary focus, even as they cuddle against each other and their eyelids droop with sleep.

“I love you, too,” Changmin whispers, “thank you for believing me. For trusting me.”

“Always,” Junsu promises, “I always will. And I will never forget you again. Ever.”

Years pass and Taeyeon gets pregnant and gives birth to an heir. Years pass and Yunho gets married to a seamstress in the palace and Yoochun and Jaejoong move into the same quarters. Years pass and Changmin becomes head physician and saves many lives. Years pass and Junho returns to the palace permanently as palace investigator and ends three plots to take Junsu’s life before they even begin.

Years pass and Junsu keeps his promise: he never forgets Changmin again.


End file.
